Mash Off
Mash Off '''Source is the sixth episode of the third season of Glee and the fiftieth overall. It premiered on November 15th, 2011. This episode features the 300th musical performance of Glee''.'' The episode was directed by Eric Stoltz and was written by Michael Hitchcock Summary The New Directions Boys join Puck in an alternate fantasy about his teacher crush, Shelby Corcoran (Idina Menzel), as they all sing Hot For Teacher, by Van Halen. Sue starts a smear campaign against Burt Hummel, to the clear disapproval of everyone else, especially Kurt. She compares it to his run for class President, saying that he should play it the same way to get ahead in the votes. She convinces him to get a better cause to fight for. Will and Shelby agree on the idea for a mash-off competition between New Directions and The Troubletones. The two introduce the idea by a mash-up of their own, You and I/You and I, to both club's excitement. Puck admits to Shelby that he's in love with her, and that he thinks that they should be together because of both of their good looks, and because he wants to be there for Beth. He wants the three of them to be a real family, one where his daughter has both parents present. The New Directions try and choose a song for mash-off, and with Blaine and Kurt's approval, it's decided Rory will sing lead for it. Quinn decides to join The Troubletones to get closer to Shelby, and therefore, closer to Beth. Rory tells Finn that he has his back, no matter what. The two run into Santana and Brittany in the hall and both try and insult her for insulting Finn. It ends up with Finn calling Santana out for a dodgeball match. Rachel asks Shelby to sign her pre-written letter of recommendation for NYADA, since her status as a winning vocal coach would be a better name to use. Shelby tells Rachel that she's proud of her for all her achievements, even though she hasn't been there. Rachel then changes her mind, and asks Shelby to write her own letter. Rachel comes forward to Kurt, telling him that she wants to rekindle their friendship, but Kurt seemingly shuts her down. The dodgeball starts with a mash-up of Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another. It ends up being a one on one, Santana and Finn, and Finn loses. The Troubletones take cheap shots at Rory, causing him to get a nosebleed. Kurt yells at Santana to stop throwing dodgeballs at Rory. Mercedes comes into Troubletones rehearsal with the idea for an Adele mash-up, also bringing up that Santana should play fair from now on, both physically and verbally. Rory stands up for Finn when she calls him a name, and Santana eventually apologizes for calling Finn names, and it ends up being backhanded. Finn, after having enough, loses it in the hallway, and tells her to stop cowering and come out of the closet and not to be afraid of being her. Sue's campaign against Burt continues, and Burt becomes enraged. He knows something has to be done to help him get ahead in the race. Puck hangs out with Beth at Shelby's, and Puck tells Shelby about the things that Quinn scattered around to try and get Beth back. He comes to the realization that all along, Shelby was meant to be Beth's mother, and tells her that he really wants to be a part of her life. The New Directions perform their mash-up first, and it's the Hall & Oates classic. I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams, complete with 80's costumes. The day of the elections finally arrive. Rick "the stick" (a hockey player) claims he'll make it so teachers have to listen to students; Brittany promises topless Tuesdays (on her part) as well as outlawing tornadoes; Kurt pledges to ban dodgeball, since it's a direct bullying tactic; Rachel withdraws herself from the race, and urges everyone to vote for Kurt, since he's the only one who's played fair. Rachel and Kurt have a moment in the hallway, where Rachel reveals one of the reasons she quit was so he could have something to put on his NYADA application, as well as her own way to get the two of them to be friends again. The two make up, and go to work on Kurt's campaign. Quinn shows up at Shelby's, bringing both a gift for Beth, and the question of joining The Troubletones. Shelby refuses her, and tells Quinn that she's not Beth's real mother, even though she gave birth to her. Shelby kicks Quinn out after some words are exchanged, and Quinn vows she will get her baby back. Santana is called into Sue's office, explaining that someone overheard her's and Finn's conversation, and Santana's lesbianism is being used in a smear campaign against Sue from another opponent (not Burt). Santana runs out in tears saying that she hadn't even come out to her parents yet. The episode wraps up with The Troubletone's mashup of Adele's Rumor Has It/Someone Like You. At the end of the number, Finn whispers something to Rachel, causing Santana to jump down from the stage, and verbally attack him. She ends up slapping him in the face. Thus the end of the episode. Trivia *The 300th performance is Rumour Has It/Someone Like You. Source It is also the First itune # 1 this season! Source *According to the 300th song plaque, 'Maneater/You Make My Dreams Come True '''has been cut in favor of 'I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True. Source *If you look closely in the Rumour Has It/Someone Like You, you can see Naya's tattoo of a ribbon on her neck. Source *In the beginning of the episode in the choir room, following Hot For Teacher, you can see Lea's green Imagine ''tattoo on her right wrist. *The episode was to contain a flashback to a sixteen-year-old Sue, played by Colby Minifie, singing the title song of the musical ''Oklahoma! in a scene that would have explained Sue's antipathy to music in the schools. Series co-creator Ian Brennan said "we wanted to show that Sue at one point had Broadway dreams", and Lynch reveals, "Will tells Sue, 'Poor little Susie Sylvester was told she wasn't good, and now she's got to punish the world.' Like a lot of angry people out there, Sue's a wannabe. However, the scene was not included in the episode as broadcast. *This is the third season, and the third time that mash-ups have been the main part of the 6th episode of a season. Ex. season 1 episode 6: they had a mash-up competition. Season 2 episode 6: mash-up competition. Season 3 episode 6: they are doing a mash-up competition. *This episode is the 50th episode, and has the 300th performance. Coincedentally, 300/50 is 6, and this is the 6th episode this season. *TV Rating - 7.1 million Source Scored a 2.9 adults 18-49 rating; if not adjusted up in the finals (as is often the case with “Glee”), it would be the worst-performing segment since the Thanksgiving week episode in season one. Source Songs Guest Stars *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Source *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Source *Ryan Heinke as Brett *Dot Jones as Coach Beiste *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Rock Anthony as Rick "The Stick" Nelson Photos Rumorhasitsomeonelikeyou 5.jpg Rumorhasitsomeonelikeyou 4.jpg Rumorhasitsomeonelikeyou 3.jpg Rumorhasitsomeonelikeyou 2.jpg Rumorhasitsomeonelikeyou.jpg rumorhasitsomeonelikeyou 7.jpg hft.jpg|Puck during "Hot For Teacher" tumblr_ltpik3PGAf1r000fk.jpg boo.jpg boo1.jpg boo2.jpg boo3.jpg boo4.jpg boo5.jpg boo6.jpg boo7.jpg boo8.jpg boo9.jpg boo10.jpg boo11.jpg boo12.jpg 300PG2 8704 a l.jpg|Damian with glee cast 427362995.jpg Tumblr ltq9d0nTZk1qbjrw4o1 500.jpg 111030mag-glee1.jpg|Young Sue tumblr_lu0geuUvsA1qlrdfuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lu0geuUvsA1qlrdfuo2_1280.jpg tumblr_lu0geuUvsA1qlrdfuo3_1280.jpg tumblr_lu0gi6pHkx1qehxc3o1_500.jpg Amazon Cover of Hit Me With Your Best Shot-One Way Or Another.jpg Amazon Cover of Hot For Teacher.jpg Amazon Cover of I Can't Go For That-You Make My Dreams Come True.jpg Amazon Cover of Rumor Has It-Someone Like You.jpg Amazon Cover of You And I-You And I.jpg Tumblr luhzlmkQex1qi9lwuo1 400.gif tumblr_ludfgfPqOg1qakqa8o1_500.png tumblr_luit9naUT91r0m8pzo3_500.jpg|Blaine Dodge Ball tumblr_luit9naUT91r0m8pzo2_250.gif|Mckinley Gif tumblr_luit9naUT91r0m8pzo1_250.gif|Blaine CATCHES ONE tumblr_luizmbHB5n1qzzzloo1_250.gif|What is this from?!?!?! tumblr_luizmbHB5n1qzzzloo2_250.gif Videos thumb|300px|left 290px|right|thumb thumb|290px|left thumb|290px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left|sneak peek:mash-off thumb|300px|right|Australian sneak peak at The Adele Mashup. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes